VICTIM of fёaя
by Tamai
Summary: Just what to we have to fear but ‘fear’ itself? Nothing to gain, everything to fear. AU.
1. act 1: He Called

∙ **v i c t i m ∙ o f ∙ f e a r ∙

* * *

**

Pairing(s): InuYasha x Kagome

Summary: Just what to we have to fear but 'fear' itself? Nothing to gain, everything to fear.

Author's Note: I like being absurdly random. Learn to enjoy it. Oh, I congratulate myself on finishing it entirely before posting any of it to the public, a first for me, ne? I must say this was purely inspired by songs.

Disclaimer: Not Owned, just "re-adjusted" to fit my own personal needs; for it all is the sole property to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

∙ **a c t ∙ o n e ∙ "He's Called."

* * *

**

He's called: 'delinquent.'

He's called: 'troublemaker.'

You know him just as well as I thought I did. He's that quiet, but deadly type. The one spending his summer's trapped in these walls, the miscreant always finding a way into the detention room. He was always living in his own little universe where no one dared to tread.

Meet the overly popular "Mr. Bad Boy" ; "Mr. Dare Devil" ; "Mr. Rebel"

Here at Tokyo Gakkuen (Tokyo High School), he was only called 'Takahashi.' Formally named, InuYasha Takahashi.

Heir of beyond millions of assets on a worldwide scale. Holder of a universe of influence underneath his feet…and the one guy you honestly know you would never want to mess with on any occasion.

I hadn't known him up until I began high school. Quite frankly, if it weren't for his outstanding reputation and the fact he and I were in the same class, I don't think I ever would've seen him to begin with. This all started last spring, during high school entrance exams.

I was always aspiring to get myself into an outstandingly infamous university, get the job of my dreams, and live my life happily. After about three other exams I had taken that week, I had also decided to go out for the school most of my friends were planning on attending, Tokyo's famous high school. I reasoned having one more for back-up wouldn't hurt me, right?

"_Kagome-chan! You're taking this entrance exam too?" a girl with short bouncy curls said running up to me gleaming with anxiety._

"_Mhm, I thought it'd be best to at least have one place where I'd see a friendly face." I clutched my bag and adjusted my scarf as we walked together to the examination center. We met up with Eri and Yuka who were already there waiting._

"_Kagome-chan! Ayumi-chan!" they yelled in sync while rushing up to us. We talked for a bit before heading into the building._

"_It'd be great if we all got accepted right, Kagome?"_

"_You bet!" I said while sitting down. I looked around and saw a lot of faces from middle school and a few others I'd never seen before. We continued on our way to our examination room and dutifully took our seats without much commotion. The room steadily filled, and the instructor came in and began handling out the tests while reviewing the conventional exam procedures._

"_Attention everyone, we're about to begin-" just as the instructor was informing us, a tall man with cheerful amber eyes and sterling silver locks, jovially opened the door._

"_Ahaha, would this be the entrance exam for Tokyo Gakkuen?" he asked merrily and I saw many stiffen and even the teacher nodded idly, almost in fear. "Forgive me, my son and his friend are rather late, please excuse them."_

_A dark-haired boy entered and took a seat, winking at a few girls. Another boy followed…his hair was similar to what I believed was his father for they shared the same tawny, golden eyes and hoary-hued hair. His expression was completely indifferent and almost like it'd shoot you down on impact._

"…_That's __**him**__." I heard a few people whisper._

"_So this was his last resort…huh?"_

"_Obviously! After being kicked out of three middle schools, you'd think he wouldn't even bother with high school entrance exams…" Everyone seemed to silence when his gaze was turned upon those who were talking. The exam began without much ado, and in a few hours, we were released. By the time I got outside, I looked around for Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi but all I caught sight of was the two boys slip into the back of a limo and drive off._

"_Kagome-chan!" I turned and smiled to see my friends rushing up to me._

Naturally, with their reputations they had a few girls fawning over them at the start. They took the high school exam here by default, mainly since it was the only school that took no notice of their previous infractions as middle schoolers and because they lived close to the school as well.

It was odd since then I never spoke a word to him…_ever_. Of everyone in our class, I had at least had one conversation with them. Even so, I have spoken to the dark-haired boy who was the only known person to have any sort of connection with him, Shirasaka-san, but never once have I approached InuYasha himself. I didn't have anything against him, really. But by the laws of the infamous high school status quo, I, Kagome Higurashi, was not meant to mingle with the likes of InuYasha Takahashi.

I continued taking my notes patiently, being fully aware of each detail the teacher explained. I looked over and saw the familiar empty seat. He wasn't called an idiot, nor was he proclaimed a genius- Thing is, it was a rarity in itself to just see him on the school grounds, more so to even see him attend a class. Personally, it seemed like he was just always doing something to get in trouble…and out of class.

As the year passed by, the amount of girls falling for him seemed to grow by the hundreds. You would think he'd love the attention girls showered onto him. They would nearly die at the sight of him, and yet no matter how pretty, rebellious or plain out 'easy' the girls that liked him were, Takahashi never once even cared for them in the least.

The littlest interest he had was never wasted on the likes of anyone, keeping mostly only to himself, with the single exception of his sidekick, his rather perverted best friend; Miroku Shirasaka. Miroku; however, was another story. Not only did he act like any other high school boy, immature, confused, and just as 'emotional'…he never seemed to get his hands off of any of the pretty girls that liked him. But as of recently, he's been a bit neglectful of his admirers for he had his eyes firmly glued to the school's greatest female athlete, Sango Itou, _but…_

"Damned pervert!" a 'thwack' rang through out the classroom, the teacher halted in speech and it quieted, a 'thud' was heard afterward.

…Let's just say, Miroku was a bit down on his luck when it came to swaying Sango's heart.

The bell rung, and everyone rose from their seats, some staying in the classroom during lunch, some going onto the campus grounds, others rushing towards the cafeteria. I finished re-editing my notes from class, and placed them in my bag, taking out my lunchbox and just as I was about to head out the door.

"Higurashi-chan!"

"Hey there, Hojo-kun." I smiled brightly to the ginger haired boy that approached me.

"How've you been, Kagome-chan? Not stressing out too much over your grades, are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm great Hojo-kun, as for stressing out, I'm just planning to get in enough study time for Thursday's test." He nodded knowingly, also saying he'd make sure he'd study harder this time. We talked a while until he had to go and meet up with a few friends.

I took hold of my bag, careful not to bump into someone in the halls and made my way to the cafeteria where someone practically lunged at me.

"Higurashi-chan!" Sango's happy brown eyes smiled down at me as I turned around to face her.

"Um…Yes, do you need something Itou-san?" I asked respectfully, I always addressed her formally; we were on good ground so far as I knew, but we never talked all that much.

"Could you help me out? I mean, I don't want to seem like I'm using you just to get a good grade or anything…I just really get stuck on history, and I was wondering if you could help me study for the next test? I really need something to pull my grades up or I'm off the track team."

"I'd be happy to help you, Itou-san." I gave her a warm smile; it was hard for me to say _'No'_. Much less to someone as earnest as Sango was. She laughed for a moment at my formality before replying.

"You can call me Sango, if it's okay, can I call you just Kagome? Oh! I'll promise to make it up to you too." I wasn't against meeting new people or anything, I was actually pretty glad to have made a new friend. I agreed I'd adjust to calling her Sango; she thanked me and said she'd be back soon. I went on my way towards the campus grounds where I usually sat somewhere conveniently under some shade, and started on yet another book while slowly eating my lunch.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not an anti-social, but I wasn't Miss Popularity. I was Kagome Higurashi, the girl who was top of the class since first grade, the girl that never tarnished her record in the least, not one detention, the girl who was easy to talk to, but hardly burdened with the busy party lifestyle of the average teenager. I was just another school girl really. Average, plain Jane.

"Kagome-chan!" I heard my name echo a bit in the distance, but I didn't know from where, I looked ahead and saw Sango carrying what seemed to be her lunch and her History textbook.

I felt eyes on me and it was an odd feeling… Near off hidden under the shadow of the school was a boy dressed in the all-black boy's uniform, sunglasses firmly planted on his eyes and slowly as they slipped eerily down his nose a bit, I saw the godliest shade of amber glint right at me.

He's the devil in wake, and I watched him momentarily, almost forgetting who he was. As usual, not even a fly within a mile radius of him. He seemed to have that distant_ 'I go alone.' _aura always around him.

I turned away when I heard footsteps pound louder onto the ground only to be met with Sango's skeptical expression.

"Hi, Sango-san." I greeted her happily.

She gave a weak smile before answering, "He's pretty unusual…"

"Who? Takahashi-sama?" she nodded.

"I used to be one of his crazy, stupid little admirers."

"No way…**You** were?" I asked her, a little amazed that she'd confide it in me.

"Well, he was always mysterious…But, I think…his heart's too far out of reach." She said modestly. She flipped through the pages of her book looking for the current chapter we were on.

"Mm, what do you mean?" I asked her honestly, easily finding a good spot to stop reading, and helped her find the page which was kept with semi-crumbling notes stuck between the pages.

"Well, when I tried confessing to him, he just seemed to give me the cold shoulder. All he said was: 'Not interested.'…It hurt at first, but I guess, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"…That's a bit mean though. He could've been more considerate of your feelings." She looked at me like I had grown another head.

"…You expect _him_ to be considerate?" she eyed me a bit, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, I don't think he'd want the girl he likes to treat him like that, do you?"

"Uh, Kagome-chan, do you honestly think that would ever happen? This is Takahashi, he has a heart of pure solid ice. I bet even his blood is below freezing!"

"Ice melts eventually?" I replied while giving her a new sheet of notes for her to copy.

"When hell freezes over is when I'll see InuYasha Takahashi fall in love." She said a bit bitterly. "What about you, Kagome?" I looked at her once more questioning her further.

"What about me?"

"Haha, any boys in your life? There's got to be at least one you like, right?" I shook my head and muttered a small 'No.' People used to think that Hojo and I were together or something, but really I always just saw us as close friends, I had known him since Primary school after all.

"No reason, it's just I always thought that a girl like you would have boys at her feet." She laughed, and I gave her a confused expression, which must've made me look a little funny because her laughter erupted.

"Wow! Those look great! Did you make them yourself?" she said looking at the rice balls in my lunch.

"Yep! Want to try one?" I asked, picking one up and offering it to her. She took it gratefully and savored the taste. I helped her in memorizing some more of her notes and we chatted about the current gossip going through the school. We had a lot of differences; but you know we got along pretty okay so it was just fine. By the end of lunch, I felt like we were nearly sisters. Afterwards, we went right back to class, up until the school bell rang at the end of the day.

I gathered my belongings and said my good-byes my friends, and went to the club I was in. Most, if not all kids were in clubs here, if not they either went off to study hall, their part-time jobs, or just went home. After studying a bit and watching the club practice a bit I yawned, and took a look at my watch realizing how late it was getting. This drama club was mainly surmised of individuals who sung, danced, acted; the full package. Sort of exclusive, many of which were upperclassmen. We were divided into ranks, and often performed on many occasions as well as did other special classes for electives in school.

After a long afternoon, I gathered my things and made my way through the already empty school.

'…_I always thought a girl like you would have boys at her feet.'_

It wasn't a complete lie, but I never believed that any boy was seriously interested in me, mainly since none had asked me out since I had entered high school. I had a few confessions in middle school, …most of which I was too dense to realize exactly what they implied, but I really didn't see myself as ready for any relationship so I turned them down politely and we usually remained good friends.

I kept thinking back to what Sango had told me about Takahashi-sama on the way home. I never thought he was all that mean, or anything…maybe my opinion didn't really count since I had never once spoken to him or interacted with him at all.

I was about to pass the last crosswalk when I saw an old woman carrying a massive load of bags into a restaurant.

"Excuse me, do you need any help miss?" I asked her nicely grabbing a few to help balance her out a bit.

"Ah, thank you so much." she thanked me, and I gave her a warm smile, opening the door to the restaurant. _'Does she own this place?'_

"You there!" I eep-ed, and saw a middle-aged man get up from his seat and start yelling at the busy waiter. "Just what is this? I ordered the Korean-styled bean sprouts, not _Kimchi_." He spat rather venomously at the young boy.

"Eat what ya got old man, 'm busy here!" the boy snapped back. I was pretty astonished…that wasn't how people usually treated their customers…

"InuYasha, behave yourself young man. As for you, do forgive me Yoshiharu, you do realize I had to go shopping for more, this was all I could offer at the moment." The old woman said calmly, while assisting the man to sit back down.

"Feh! Forget this!" he said angrily while stomping past many astonished customers as he made his way to the back room.

"Ah, that boy is a load of trouble. You really shouldn't burden yourself with him so much Kaede-sama." The man told her, in a small reprimand. 'Kaede' laughed a bit, telling him she could handle him just fine.

"Dear, could you go into the back and take this to InuYasha? He's the boy that just pulled the little temper tantrum." She asked me nicely, handing out a bag to me and I mentally grimaced in concern. …You didn't have to tell me twice who InuYasha was. I agreed and made my way towards the back room.

I went past the doors but by the time I got there…all I saw were a few cooks whipping up some meals, and a discarded apron laying on the floor. I politely asked one of the cooks to give this bag to 'Takahashi-sama'…since I'd never really address him so causally considering I barely knew the boy. I gave them my thanks, and went to say good-bye to Kaede. She stopped me at the door apologizing to me like crazy.

"Ah! Forgive me for being so rude and imposing all this Miss…?" she half questioned me.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." I answered her, while bowing to show respect. She smiled and noticed my empty hands.

"Was he still back there…?" I shook my head and explained how I gave it to one of the workers since he seemed to have stepped out. "That boy has a way with disappearing at the oddest times. He never brings any of his schoolmates here either, except that Miroku boy." I giggled, she acted like a distressed mother.

"Does he work here?"

"Of course not, his parents are out on business trips, so I've taken care of him since he was a child. He just always seems to hang around here, not that I don't mind the extra help." Ah, did I mention InuYasha seemed to always weasel out of everything because his parents redefined 'loaded'? His mother, near royalty, a total heiress, she was in a fashion industry as a designer. What about his father, you ask? Similar really, huge business tycoon, an international financial group. That's all I'd heard from the rumors that flushed through the school anyway. Others were a bit too exaggerated to believe…who'd honestly believe that he had associates that worked for the Japanese Mafia and they could 'exterminate' you in a mere instant?

"…That's nice of him." It felt weird not knowing what more to say, and I gave her an awkward smile.

She told me to visit again, especially since she was in need of some extra assistance running a few errands these days. I promised her I'd come again and made my way for home. I needed to do some studying, help my mother with dinner, take a bath, and just sleep.

I sat at my desk highlighting some of my notes before turning to look out the window, it was really late, probably a good time to head for bed anyway…

…He's called dangerous. He's called a menace, but of all the names he's called…His name was just InuYasha Takahashi. And that's someone you don't want to be calling them any of the wrong names when you meet them face-to-face.

* * *

Tamai: I have actually thought this concept may've been overused/over-done but you never know until you try something yourself. I have to say though that I am proud of this particular story. More on the way. Happy Readings.


	2. act 2: Miss Perfect

∙ **v i c t i m ∙ o f ∙ f e a r ∙**

* * *

Pairing(s): InuYasha x Kagome

Summary: Just what to we have to fear but 'fear' itself? Nothing to gain, everything to fear.

Author's Note: I like being absurdly random. Learn to enjoy it. Oh, I congratulate myself on finishing it entirely before posting any of it to the public, a first for me?

Disclaimer: Not Owned, just "re-adjusted" to fit my own personal needs; for it all is the sole property to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

∙ **a c t ∙ t w o ∙ "Miss Perfect."**

* * *

After a pretty normal dinner with my family, and finishing my homework I took a quick bath and started drying my hair a bit. Tomorrow Sango would be coming over for one extra cram session…maybe she'd stay for dinner as well? I checked the clock and decided to go to sleep early. I ended up waking up pretty early, and I saw my mother up preparing breakfast, and fixing up Souta's lunch.

"Good-Morning Mama." I smiled to her while tying my hair in a low ponytail and starting to pack my own lunch.

"Morning Kagome, you're up early today…" she commented lightly with a warm smile on her face, like always.

"Mama, Sango's coming over today after-school for some studying before the test. Okay?" she nodded in approval showing she remembered I had told her the other day.

"Ah, Kagome, help Souta out of bed before he's late…_again_." I said a small 'okay' while putting the last of my lunch away in the box. Walking up to Souta's room I opened the door to see a small teenage boy sprawled out on the bed.

"…Lazy as always…" I murmured amiably, before shaking and tickling him awake. "Morning sunshine, the Sun says: '_Hello!_'." I beamed to him while he gave me a tired glare.

"Gah to the _'Sun'_." he said before limping to the bathroom. There was a huge clang, and I heard my mother yell: "Father?!". Of course Grandpa was just being himself yet again…just a typical morning for all of us.

By the time I got to school, I talked a bit with Sango, and she said she'd walk home with me. Class went on normally, Miroku seemed to be especially affectionate with Sango today though…

But before we were dismissed for lunch, there was a crash heard outside in the hallway, everyone turned their attention to the door and soon enough the bell rung. Miroku was the first to dash out of his seat, and everyone else soon followed, all dying of anticipation to see what had happened.

Standing there, was a trembling boy, probably from the next class over…beneath him on the floor sat Takahashi-sama, soaked in various paints and art supplies, his eyes no where in my line of sight.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Takahashi-sama…I uh…" the boy was stuttering horribly, it was so hard to even comprehend what he was saying to begin with. Those watching the scene whispered over a million different ways Takahashi would 'take care' of him.

My eyes lingered to catch a few people help the shaking boy from falling over himself due to the shock. But I assumed it was probably just get him away from the scene before the supposed fight would break out. Leaving behind Miroku, Sango, and myself at the scene, no one took a second glance to the boy on the floor.

"Yash, I've really gotta compliment the new style you've got there-" Miroku half-snickered at the sight of his friend, while Sango gave him a stern look obviously not finding it funny.

"Need a hand?" I asked him, out-stretching my hand to help him off the floor. Sure, I'd never really spoken to him, but how could you just abandon him like that? I guess, even if awkward feelings started bubbling in me, I still found myself trying to help a complete stranger.

He was dead silent as he hoisted himself up, taking off the tie of his uniform, and undoing the jacket buttons. "Whatever. Never liked this crap anyway." He said mostly to himself, totally avoiding my eyes, and never once taking my hand. He kicked away the box of emptied materials and went on like nothing had happened in the first place.

"I'll just go with him…" Miroku said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Saying his goodbyes, he ran up beside him and started talking to him.

"…That was just weird. Isn't he at least going to get that paint out of his hair?" I asked worriedly.

"Who knows? I wonder if even Miroku understands what goes on in that guy's head." Sango replied offhandedly. She was right, maybe Miroku was the only person who really did understand Takahashi, simply because they had always been together from what I've heard. I went back to the classroom and got my lunchbox and followed Sango outside where we sat and started eating our lunches.

"…Say, Kagome…" Sango started as I looked up from my book, showing she had my attention, "Do you _honestly_ think Miroku actually likes me?" I looked at her, a bit bewildered, but I thought it over nonetheless.

"He always seems a bit attached to you…"

"Or my behind." She said cynically.

"Even so, I haven't seen him do that to any one but you. Maybe he's really sincere about how he feels…" It was true. No matter how awkwardly perverted Miroku really was, when it came to Sango, he seemed the earnest to the utmost extent; he may've even loved her for all I knew.

"I hope you're right…" she gave me a half-smile and took another bite of her sandwich.

"…Are you two a couple?" I questioned.

"What?! No, Kagome-chan…well, not exactly anyway." she flamed up new shades of red from a cherry to a dark burgundy.

"You two look great together." She scoffed and finished off her lunch. I shrugged and gathered up my things. As we walked to class there was yet another crowd in the hall, clearly obscuring our classroom and the majority of the space within the vicinity.

"Taka-Ta-Takahashi-sama…you're still here?" it was the voice of the boy from this morning.

"I thought we were supposed to be here, **moron**." His cold voice pierced the air and chilled the halls.

"Ah-ha-haha…but you're not in your uniform…" The boy uneasily laughed. Sango and I broke through the crowd and saw Miroku beside him, looking a bit bored.

"Nice observation. Move it, loser." He said nearly shoving the boy into the wall.

"Hey!" …I don't exactly know why I had such a big mouth. Internally, I slapped my forehead at my brash outburst. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me and Takahashi turned to face me I felt my knees weaken at the sudden realization that I had just summoned the fiendish devil upon myself. I kept my ground and looked at the boy on the ground who looked at me, amazed. Remembering the indifference he showed Sango and now this boy, I kept my head steady without fully meeting his gaze.

"…You wouldn't want people pushing you around, what gives you the right to treat people like that?"

Miroku looked like he was suppressing a huge laugh attack, while other people looked like they were about to have a stroke.

"Ah, so _Miss Perfect _does have a backbone." He snickered, "My _sincerest_ apologies, idiot." He snapped back to the boy, his voice dripping with the cruelest sarcasm. He continued on his way Miroku right on his tail. _'…That didn't go quite as planned…_' I went inside the classroom and sat in my seat and sighed a bit, having a few curious gazes in my direction.

"Wow, Kagome-chan, I didn't know you had that in you…" Sango complimented while taking a seat beside me, also waiting for the teacher to come in and for class to begin. I turned to her.

"…So, you think so too?" I muttered wordlessly staring up at her pathetically.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" she asked me, obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

"Is that what I'm really seen as? A little Miss Perfect with no backbone of her own?" I genuinely wanted to know, she was silent for a moment before answering.

"It's not that you don't act like that…it's just that…you…Well, you're not exactly the fierce kind of girl. You're always quiet, always doing as you're told, always getting the best grades…It's not a bad thing.

"Besides, how would Takahashi know anything about you anyway, he's barely even here to judge you…"

I didn't mean to just drown her out, but I couldn't help but feel like maybe I was missing out on something that everyone else knew, I looked in the direction of the empty seat. Just what was the shell that kept me locked in and stopped me from being just as wild as every other teenager?

The teacher droned on, but I didn't ever bother flinching in the least my mind kept going back to what Sango had told me.

"Excuse me, may I go to the restroom, Sakata-sama?" I asked politely. After being excused, I walked into the hall, and went towards the bathroom sighing mentally as the scene continuously replayed in my head, while they were rudely interrupted as well.

"…I thought little Miss Perfect would never miss the opportunity to not be sitting in class during lectures. Quick, I think he's talking about _cosine_!" he teased while continuing to play with his video game. He displayed very little emotion, much less any movement, save for the tip-tapping of his fingers; however, the tone he used clearly told me he was entirely amused.

"…Won't you get in trouble just sitting there?"

"Won't you miss too many notes if you take longer than five minutes?" was his oh-so smart reply, never once looking to meet my eyes.

"Why is it that you're…" I started, only to be cut off.

"I'm not." A little victory song played through the speakers. "I just find it absolutely positively super-de-duper amazing that Miss Perfect does talk to us lowlifes." He said smoothly, I would've expected something more bitter or angry…but it was like he was playing some sort of prank.

"I don't get this game." I said finally, wondering why he'd even bothered talking to me in the first place.

"A game is it?" he stood and faced me, a dangerously conceited smirk growing on his lips. "I do **love** games." He slipped past me without much hesitation.

"Game on, amateur. And I don't plan on losing it." I stood there pretty stunned, but I chose to ignore it. People had mentioned that Takahashi was partially insane after all…now it was clearly much easier to understand why they said so in the first place. I went on into the restroom, and returned to the classroom without much thought left on the matter.

By the end of the day Sango and I walked together to my house. Chatting carelessly, like most high school girls did. As I passed Kaede's restaurant she was outside and she gave me a small wave. I smiled back and went on my way home also disregarding two small sunspots trailing my figure that faded into a crowd.

When we got to my house, I called for my grandfather knowing fully well that Souta was probably at soccer practice and Mama worked late on Wednesdays.

"Ah…You must be Kagome's friend." He said kindly, examining her for 'demons' as usual. She and I took off our shoes and she bowed politely.

"Itou Sango, nice to meet you." He began telling her about the various types of evils and demons he's seen and researched because he was a priest and such. Eventually, she followed me into my room and she took a seat on my bed while I rolled my chair near it and I began my homework.

"Your grandfather was pretty nice…" she commented while looking through her bag. I giggled knowingly, taking note of her slightly disorganized notebooks.

"He's…eccentric. But really, you get used to it after a while." I smiled to her, handing her my history notes to do some last minute studying before I quizzed her. She seemed of have gotten the hang of it all and she jumped happily at her achievement. Soon enough, Mama and Souta were home and we were all eating dinner. I offered to walk Sango home, but Mama decided to drive her there.

By the time I went to sleep, I felt fully prepared for tomorrow's test…but I wasn't prepared for what had happened as well.

As the bell rung and everyone sat patiently in their seats for the test to be distributed the door was slipped open and Takahashi stood there smugly.

"Ta-ta-Takahashi-san?" the teacher stuttered, obviously not used to him being there. The majority of the class had their eyes glued to him and some, their mouths agape, were all at a loss for words.

"Test time?" he said while taking his seat in the back of the class, many girls still trailing his bee-line.

"Uh…you've missed the majority of the lesson…" the teacher gave a slight shudder at Takahashi's stare.

"_Point?_"

"…If you're unprepared…it's best to–"

"Feh." He took his seat and grabbed a pencil from his pocket. Leaning slightly in his chair he looked out the window, "It's whatever." I turned my gaze to Sango, who too, was in slight shock she mouthed to me, _'Why's he here?'_ I shrugged not exactly knowing what Takahashi was up to.

After handing each student a test the teacher briefly said, "Begin." And soon enough the scritch-scratching of pencils racing across the test, the tip-tapping of those thinking while nervously tapping their pencils against the desk, the all too familiar silence where you could feel everyone's tiniest movement; it was like a symphony ringing through the class room. Once I finished, with quite some time leftover, I looked back to see what Takahashi was up to, and he simply looked at it before starting to write.

'…_Maybe he does know the material.'_ Long after the test was over, we were dismissed for lunch. I followed Sango to her locker where she had to drop off a few things.

"Weird day, huh?" she commented while placing a notebook inside the locker and taking out a textbook in turn. I nodded briefly before turning to leave and go outside to go to my usual spot. Sango had a track meeting today at lunch so we parted our separate ways while I made my way outside…that is until I saw my spot…'occupied'.

Standing in broad daylight stood Takahashi and Shirasaka-san with a group of three upperclassmen boys. The two in the back seemed to just be some henchmen that followed along, seeing as how they stood rather quietly along with Miroku whereas the taller, brash dark-haired boy brewed up a storm with Takahashi in similar suit.

"Don't you have some place to be, _mutt_? I thought I started smelling your stench around here." The boy said, giving him a slight shove that Takahashi merely brushed off.

"You're not one to talk, flea bitten mongrel." Takahashi sneered back, his eyes giving off those remarkably death-defying specks clearly saying: 'I'll-kill-you-in-a-second-flat.'

"Yo, Yash…Let's just beat it." Miroku said, slightly tugging at his sleeve.

"Aw, the poor pup's scared?" he continued teasing while his henchmen snickered at the comment.

"I wouldn't be scared of any of ya wimps!" …Well, I couldn't just stand around and waste my lunch time watching this right? I sighed heavily at the sight of people turning their heads and approaching the scene in hopes of escalating the drama. The yelling continued, each of them throwing an entire rainbow-colored array of insults back and forth.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!" Miroku smiled brightly, mostly halting World War III. My head snapped up at the sudden attention being brought upon me, once again.

"_Yes…?_" I questioned him slightly, wondering why he chose to point me out.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sango went would you?" He asked with obvious interest.

"This is no time to be worryin' over yer girl, Shirasaka!" the boy with the Mohawk said rudely, Miroku pouted at his comment.

"And just who might you be?" the dark-haired boy stood over me, clearly towering over me, similar to how Takahashi-sama was able to at his full height. He examined me for a moment, snapping me back to my senses.

"…It's rude to ask people who they are without properly introducing yourself you know." Sango said abruptly, taking me out of my stupor, "And we've got someplace to be, it you'll excuse us." Pulling me away from the scene, I felt many eyes watch us, but that wasn't what had me worried, what did get me a little surprised was the fact that Sango had saved me from an extremely awkward situation.

"Sango-chan? Who was that boy?" I asked her once we were inside.

"Aoshin Kouga. He's a third year, and captain of the track team. How do you **not** know him?" she asked me, startled. I shrugged unknowingly turning back to see that the fight must've escalated due to the fact that the excitement around the group seemed to have grown exponentially.

"…And for some reason, Kouga and InuYasha always seem to have a bone to pick with each other." Sango added, also watching the mob of teenagers surrounding my usual lunch spot from the window.

You know, in the end, both their parents were called and they were sent home for the rest of the day for fighting in school. Apparently, I had missed out on yet another huge event.

Everyone chatted animatedly about the fight at lunch, no one seemed to care about the fact that tomorrow we'd have the annual assembly before the start of our exams. Most people were worried about ending with horrible red marks, and having to do make-up exams, others planned huge study groups, but the majority seemed put-off and always found a way to just cram the night before and then hope to pass.

I sat in my seat and started scribbling a bit on my notes, also awaiting the moment the bell would ring wishing to just go home and get a nice break from today. It seemed that school was starting to give me a minor headache. Sure, school was about getting an education, and getting good grades but as of recently, I've been finding myself in a few sticky spots that I'd normally be not even within a mile radius of.

As the news spread, and the rumors constantly changing, Sango was as sour as ever for the remainder of the day seeing as how Miroku seemed to have a knack for story-telling. I watched with mild interest as he had an group around him listening in on every key detail.

"No way! Kouga's in the hospital?" one girl shrieked, clasping a hand over her mouth in sheer disbelief.

"What about Takahashi-sama?" another girl asked, clearly concerned.

"Hm. I suppose InuYasha's pretty beat up too. But seeing as they both have demonic blood, they'll both recover rather quickly." Miroku replied sagely, practically giving them full details as a doctor would.

"How do you think they'll be punished?" a boy asked Miroku, hoping he'd share some wisdom with them.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure. Last time, InuYasha and Kouga just did detention for about a month…" he recalled.

"You think they'll suspend Takahashi this time?" a worried fan girl stated looking at her friends for comfort.

"Do you think Kouga will be suspended from the track team?" a guy piped up.

"He's the captain! They wouldn't even think of it, would they?" another answered.

"Some captain he is…" Sango scoffed distastefully. I looked at her, and watched her attempt to finish our assignment. Not that many people did do their work in the last period of the day, which was study hall.

"Do you dislike him?" I did want to know after all, even if it was probably a bit nosy of me.

"No…" she sighed, "It's just I can't believe he'd be so reckless, we've got a meet coming up soon and still we've got no manager, not even a new sprinter. I know it's stressful for him and Coach but honestly…" she lectured a bit, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Sprinter? I thought the team was full…"

"Oh sure it was, last year. But after all the seniors graduated we've managed to build up most of the lost positions except those two. And we really need an amazing sprinter so we'll have a chance in the meet." I never really understood how track worked or anything, but I was guessing they've been scouting for a fast person for a while.

"When's the meet? I could go and cheer you on Sango-chan." I told her in hopes of cheering her up a bit.

"It's a week after exams. Saturday, right here at our school too." She smiled weakly.

"You'll do great, and so will everyone else. As for that math worksheet…you might just need a little help, ne?" I joked with her, while she playfully glared at me. I corrected a few of her errors and soon enough with the time flying, so were the students. The second the bell rung, the usual barrage of students fled the school.

Sango and I said our good-byes as we went our separate ways, I walked past Kaede's peering in the window only to catch a glimpse of yet another angry customer and Takahashi-sama arguing inside. Kaede playing the roles of referee, mother, and restaurant manager; a hefty load for such a kind woman.

Now, I only wanted to know why he was always so angry and restless all the time…it didn't seem to me like he had and sort of family problems, definitely not financially unstable either, so what was it?

* * *

A/N: Been a while, but it feels good to randomly bump some stories. I've mostly been drabbling so maybe some of those will go up soon, ne? (:


End file.
